


Schism

by ahabsyndrome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen, this is just freelancer angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahabsyndrome/pseuds/ahabsyndrome





	Schism

“Don’t stand there and ask me what’s wrong, like you don’t fucking know what I’m pissed off about. You know!” She snaps, her fists clenched like she’s itching to slam one into something that can actually feel it instead of another wall. North just gives her that concerned look, eyebrows raised a bit while he thinks of the diplomatic thing to say.

Seeing South like this reminds him of simpler times, and he wishes she were only upset about an unfair detention sentence or something one of the neighbor kids had said to her. Things are much too complicated these days. North sighs, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Listen, you’ll get your turn.”

This doesn’t seem to appease her much, and she only grits her teeth and curses again, shoving his hand off of her. “Oh yeah? What if she wants a third one, huh? I guess then I’d have to wait a bit longer, right? _Wash_ got back on the waiting list before me, explain THAT bullshit!”

Well. Okay, that’s a valid question. “South. This,” He gestures towards the leaderboard, the glaring blue glow visible on one of the screens across the hall. “This… competition. It isn’t you. You’re a good agent. You haven’t needed an AI to do your job before now.”

She glares venomously at the leaderboard, and then at her brother. “You’re damn right I’m a good agent. But this isn’t about just doing my job anymore.” She hisses and shoves past him, stalking down the corridor without a glance over her shoulder. North watches her go until she turns the corner, and telling himself that she’ll calm down on her own later, that she always gets like this, doesn’t help as much as it did last time.


End file.
